


Don't Make a Sound

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, Dare, Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: Never dare Higgs Monaghan.  Higgs will not ever back down. Ever.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: just stretching my porn writing abilities as it's been like 7 years ish. If you've read my Hobbit fics here, you know you won't be disappointed. Also, this one is first person pov plus a smidgen of Higgs pov in the side shit that is just in here because Higgs. I'll be FILLING this Fandom with Higgs smut and Higgs semi novels and probably some Higgsam as I'm loving others' creations here with that gorgeous pairing and now my mind is planning stuff and things.
> 
> Unf it's good to be writing that blessed smut again.)

Boredom _sucks_. It can definitely lead a person to do some fucked up crazy shit just to have something to do. And I was that bored.

I wasn't a Porter. Wasn't a MULE or a part of that murderous group of terrorist creeps. I was just a random every day person living another random every day... Well... _day._ I was at the point of picking up a dropped Porter package and run past a MULE sensor just to _have_ some kind of fun, when something a lot more exciting, a lot more adrenaline pumping and a HELL of a lot more dangerous popped into my mind. 

That wasn't a _good_ thing, but hey. Boredom.

Since I had the unasked for "gift" of DOOMS, I was able to jump via my own will, and that "gift", though annoying at most times, now had me lying on a 35 foot high hill, semi concealed behind a Boulder, watching the goings-on of a Demens Camp below. To be fully honest, I was looking specifically for that dangerously gorgeous Sex-on-Legs named Higgs Monaghan.

Since I had nothing else to do, I passed time letting my eyes roam about the camp, watching various Demens walking about, talking, cleaning weapons, and other mundane shit. Kinda felt like they were bored as hell like I was.

Kindred souls, I figured. 

My patience soon paid off as the man himself appeared, soon speaking with a few of his brood, no doubt planning some usual terrorist crap. As soon as he was alone, I grinned and whispered, "Higgs, my man, hope you're as bored as I am."

Taking a breath as the stunt could very well get me killed, I jumped - straight onto Higgs, my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands holding his head as I held his shocked eyes.

"HI" I happily said, then brought my lips to his in a rough, extremely passionate and turned on kiss.

Higgs froze for a moment but when I growled, "Fucking _kiss_ me, Monaghan", he did.

OH he did. His fingers digging hard into my back caused me to again growl, " _Fuck_ yeah..." as I slicked my fingers into his hair on the back of his head, pressing his lips harder into my own.

I moved away just slightly, "Gonna play a game, Higgs. A reeeeal fun game with mind blowing rewards. If you can find me, Higgs, you can fuck the living hell outta me, pound me into the ground with that," I slid my hand down between us, rubbing my palm against his growing arousal, "fucking gorgeous cock of yours. Do me good and I'll do you good. You gotta find me first, however, and I _won't_ stay in one place. No fun in that, _is_ there?"

I smiled as I murmured with pure need, "Mmmm.... Your face is what I'll be fantasizing about when I touch myself tonight. I'm already very turned on by the visual... Mmm.... Imagining the sound of your name passing my lips as that strong, mind exploding orgasm takes complete control of me... Higggggs, " I moaned in a faux-orgasmic voice,"...my Higgs... _Morrrre.... "_

I stared into his eyes as I held up my hand, silently directing his gaze to my fingers, slowly moving one down my body, only to slip inside my pants." Oh fuck, I wish that was your finger instead, you orgasmically gorgeous _fuck_ ", I erotically purred, Higgs eyes, pupils blown out, were _glued_ to my hand in my pants, his breathing a LOT heavier.

When I extracted my hand, I held it up between us, my finger slick with my juices and met Higgs eyes once again. He grabeed my wrist tightly, brought my finger under his nose, his eyes never leaving my own, then took it into his mouth, licking it off excruciatingly slowly .

"Good boy. " I breathed out. "Now you have my scent and taste inside you. May help ya find me easier. May not. Might just serve to keep your cock rock solid.... Higgs, Higgs, Higgs... will you be able to find me? Dominate me? Make me hoarse? _Claim me?_ Hmm? There's no time limit to our game. You find me, fuck me senseless, find me again, and so on. I won't turn you away, say no or deny you. That's my rule. Oh! I'm definitely Dom, Higgs," I moved my lips to his ear, caught the lobe in my teeth, sucking on it before I let it free to whisper," But I'll _gladly_ be your sweet little submissive - just demand it of me."

As I studied him under half lidded eyes, I pressed my crotch against the bulge in his pants and whispered, "I _dare_ you to play, Higgs.... You in?"

"Fuck yeah I am." Higgs growled in a low, husky voice. "I'll find you _verrrrrrry_ easily every single time, darlin'. Go as far as you want. Hide deep under the ground for all I care. You lit the match and heh, there's nooooo fuckin way this inferno will go out. I'll find you and when I do, darlin', I'm gonna absolutely make you come undone. "

"I doubt it" I chuckled, "but _one:_ I admire your optimism and _two:_ the longer it takes to find me, the stronger your need to claim me will be. Oh Higgs. How much _fucking_ fun we'll have - if you actually find me." I gave him another hard kiss, then softly said against his ear, "Tonight, Higgs? My fantasy, your face, my orgasm, your name. At some point it' just may actually be you there with me.... I hope your stamina is... extreme." Reaching down, I again palmed him best I could through his pants and semi-stroked him. "I can't wait to have you all over me, Higgs, and completely owning every inch of me."

I gave him a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose, murmered, "Game on, Higgs. Game on." After a huge grin, I waved at him and I jumped. 

It only took Higgs three seconds before he jumped as well. 


	2. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt begins.
> 
> Sexual carnage, Higgs Monaghan style, as only Higgs can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: y'all.........
> 
> Higgs smut is absolutely fiiiine.

That night as I lay in my bed in my shelter, I did as I had said I was going to do and pulled up the hottest visual of Higgs, opening my mind fully, hoping to somehow connect to him.

A little tease is always good for adding more fuel to the inferno no doubt still raging in Higgs' mind. I'd feed it. 

Hell _yeah_ I'd feed it til it was consuming everything in its path. Playing with fire to feed Higgs Monaghan's pyronymphomaniac side definitely would bring out the beast in him. 

I let my fingers slip between my legs and let my mouth _run_. "Mmmmmmm..... Your face pressed against me would be soooo much better, Higgs. Your fingers deep inside me giving me an internal workout as your lips, tongue and teeth work my clit to extremely hard orgasm... Imagine me coming hard all over your erotic face, Higgs.... Mmmmm, you staying right where you are just working me down to a breathless calm before you start again. One doesn't truly satisfy like two or three orgasms.... Mmmm Higgggggs..... "

I _knew_ Higgs was _very_ in tune with my words, actions and emotions and I could _feel_ his desperate need as he could my own. When my orgasm hit, I writhed, moaning and gasping his name over and over, letting out an erotic growl when I felt the ghost of a hand move around the front of my neck, the pressure firmly holding me down. "Yesssss Higgs....." I whimpered as my fingers of my free hand dug deep into my mattress.

Higgs let me feel his release as well; primal, strong and full of raw, burning need fully enmeshed with unwavering determination.

"You. Are. Fucking. MINE." I heard Higgs' words rip through me, causing me to arch my back with a long moan of his name.

When I collapsed, my breath coming heavy and my heart racing, I felt him do the same. Rolling on my side I pulled my pillow against me, whispering, "Wish you were here..." I felt the ghost of his hand this time caress my lower back, where it remained until I fell into a deep sleep.

It took him 6 days to find me the first time. 

* * *

Higgs was at one of the MULE camp hubs, taking care of some Demens business, working on a trade for the procurement of items needed to make a bomb. 

He was so pent up and growing rather annoyed on his lack of being able to find his little prize. Higgs had come close many times but he always felt like he missed catching her by moments, it seemed. Usually finding anyone was one of his less trying things he could do, but fuck. He hadn't jerked off since that night he'd infiltrated her mind and rode it out with her.

That had been ridiculously erotic and he wanted more, more, more. But, Higgs figured, if he didn't find her soon, he'd _have_ to pump one out if only to get rid of the fucking _tension._ His balls were starting to hurt, goddammit.

As he checked some wires for the bomb, he felt something. 

No. 

_Someone_.

Slowly his head turned - and a lazy grin formed. 

" _Mine_...." Higgs let out in a very low, intense whisper. He put a hand up toward the MULES he'd been speaking with. "I'll be back later. Got some... business to take care of first..."

He was gone before he heard any reply. 

* * *

I was squatting down in a forest, intently focused on the hard Timefall and BT infestation going on all around me, keeping deathly still and silent as I waited for the deadly menaces to pass on. I'd found a decent sized tree to hide behind and was pressed close to it, one hand on the bark and the other over my mouth and nose. I didn't dare jump as, when I had attempted before in a similar situation, a BT had grabbed me before my jump even began to flicker. 

That wasn't happening ever again. 

A pretty big BT kept passing by me though it hadn't clued in on me. Yet. Various tendrils kept weaving about around me - not too close but the pending threat was there and very real. 

It was one tense situation, but one I was used to. Patience and playing dead was the best means for survival when that many were congregating. 

Suddenly I was grabbed, spun around and was lifted up by the front of my neck, my back pressed against the tree. Higgs was holding my eyes deeply, the normal ice blue orbs a darker blue. He gave me a wave before putting a finger to his lips. 

"Do NOT look away from my eyes, Darlin''. I mean it." I heard in my mind and I locked eyes with him, knowing he'd get us out of the danger zone. 

A moment after I had that thought, all my clothing was suddenly off me and on the forest floor and my eyes widened huge. "What are you DOING?!" I mentally screamed at him but Higgs didn't reply. He used his _fucking_ DOOMS to strip me instead of getting me the hell out of the BT congestion?

What an _ass_. 

Higgs again held his finger to his lips and then moved said finger between my legs, touching my clit very softly, causing my eyes to slightly widen again. _Oh no. Oh fucking no no no no no...._

He slightly pressed into my clit a little more, causing my lips to slightly part which put a small smile on his face as he pressed harder on my neck. As his thumb began to move faster on my clit, I gave him a look - a full on begging plea to get us somewhere safe.

My lips parted even more as that familiar, intimate warmth started to come to life deep within me. _No no no no NO NO NO PLEASE HIGGS NO..._

 _"_ No noise. No gasps no matter how soft... Do. Not. Look. Away. From. Me." Higgs flat out ordered me in my mind. 

I could only mouth a helpless, "Fucckkkkkkkk" as Higgs began to massage my clit even faster. Oh the rotten BASTARD... I tensed some as he slicked two fingers inside me, fucking me fast as I clenched my teeth with the effort of trying to stay silent and hold his eyes. 

BT's lazily moved around us as they prowled their own paths, and I was hyperaware of them and what would happen if I even made a barely audible mewl. I bit the inside of my lip hard to lock in any sound, glaring death at Higgs. 

The motherfucker grinned HUGE as he found my sensitive area inside me and curled his fingers to ensure he was continuously assaulting it, while also rubbing my clit with a fast precision. As I somehow kept my eyes locked on his while writhing against the tree, it was clear as day he was LOVING my silent screams coming from my mouth as a monstrous orgasm built fast in me. 

When I was right on the edge, Higgs pulled his hand away from me fully, loving even more my look of shock at the sudden halt of everything. He then undid his pants, pulled his rock hard cock out and slowly entered me. I enjoyed the reprieve, especially as that large BT clammored by the tree once again - and with a wink, Higgs began pounding into me, the sheer power of his onslaught making the tree bark dig and cut into my back.

His thumb then resumed its maddening assault on my clit, surging me up again fast and violently. 

"fuck... FUCK!!!!" I could only silently scream, eyes locked with his, _hating_ his fucking triumphant grin, desperately _craving_ him to pound me harder, FASTER.. 

"Come for me. Right now." Higgs demanded and, as I was forced off the edge, the Timefall and BT's were gone in a second and Higgs growled, "Let me _hear_ you," 

I no doubt let the entire UCA hear my powerful screams of pleasure, pain and need; anyone within ten miles truly would have been serenaded with Higgs' name. 

When he let out his own growls and hard moans as he let go inside of me, the force of his thrusts didn't lessen until he began to come down. Once we were just breathing heavily, Higgs pulled out of me, let go of my neck and got me onto the forest floor where he moved between my legs and used his tongue to clean me up, giving me a few post-orgasmic shivers. 

Finally he raised his head, moved up so we were face to face and held my eyes deeply. "Mmmmm, you obey me _very_ well, Pet. Didn't think you had it in ya! Just shows I'll have to ramp up the intensity for next time - and believe me, darlin', there will be many next times." Higgs gave me a deep kiss, raised his head, smiled and continued. "you're also waaaaaaay more fun than I ever imagined you being. Go hide again, Kitten. I'll find you even faster. Til next time, my little firecracker."

With a blown kiss at me, Higgs was instantly gone, leaving me to dress and exit the forest, where a slow grin took me over. 

* * *

When Higgs arrived back at the MULE camp to resume his trading, the guys he was making the deals with just gaped at him as he strolled up. 

Finally one broke the ice. "You musta had a _real_ good time, Higgs."

Higgs let out a lazy grin. "I _told_ you I had some business to take care of."

"Never had _any_ bitch react to me like _that_." Another one murmured in awe, "You're -"

Instantly Higgs had him up in the air by his neck, growling in a deadly tone, "She's NOT a bitch. I highly advise you to watch how you phrase things. It'd be a dammmmmn shame if a voidout were to happen because of your inability to hold your tongue, huh? Or perhaps I could make you slowly cut your own tongue out. Voidout.... Loss of tongue... They both sound reaaaaal attractive, don't they?"

"S-sorry Higgs!" The MULE gasped out, turning a shade of red as his oxygen was slowly being cut off.

Higgs stared at him for a couple more seconds then dropped him, turning his eyes to the other dealers. "Anyone else want to run their mouths, or can we get back to business?"

"Sure thing, Higgs. Sure thing." 

"Good."


End file.
